Forgotten
by storywriter678
Summary: What happens when a new story was found in the midst of chaos. All of us here know the story of the last Olympian. But have you ever wondered how they stayed alive that long or why the subway's were never used? Well here is a story that was kept under wraps due to the rivalry of the big three. Here is the story of the FORGOTTEN.


**Forgotten**

**(Song Inspiration is Zack Hempsey "Fade Away", "I will find a Way", and "End of a Era")**

**This is a story of a demigod couple that fought and gave their lives in the shadows to protect others during the battle of Manhattan. They died Forgotten to exist. Just the way the fates decreed. Daniel shade, a child of Hades, and Chloe grace, a child of Thantos will die unknown to all. Two children shunned by their parents and left out on their own. This is the story of where they made a huge difference in saving many people's lives.**

The night before the battle

Daniel and Chloe are watching the stars for one more night until the battle for Manhattan tomorrow. Daniel was sitting on top of the hill looking every bit of a child of Hades. He had dark wash blue jeans with a couple chains hanging down from the jeans with black sneakers and a black T-shirt with a leather jacket over it. Chloe ,though a child of death, looked a lot more bright and happy. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a floral pattern on it and light wash skinny jeans with no shoes on. They are just sitting on a hill cuddling and relaxing. The stars look very beautiful that night. They shined brightly. It was almost as if the earth knew of their peril and decides to give them one last beautiful night.

The couple are sitting together peacefully on the hill top outside their small house at the bottom of a hill near a pond. Daniel is sitting staring into the stars with a smile on his face. He is content at the moment. Clare on the other hand had a sneer on her face and seemed to be deep in thought. She was thinking deeply as usual. After a few minutes Daniel finally breaks out of his trance and look down at Chloe with love shining out of his eyes. When he sees her as she is now he starts to frowns and proceeds to give Chloe a little shake to wake her from her trance. Chloe then blinks and looks around as if just noticing her surroundings. Then she turns her head towards Daniel and asks softly

"What?"

Daniel replies "You ok? You seemed upset about whatever is on your mind right now." he asks softly

Chloe on hearing this sighed. She then said "I was just thinking about tomorrow, Daniel, and what might happen."

"Well don't think about it. Tomorrow is for tomorrow to think about. Right now let's just enjoy Right now." Daniel said with a smile.

At this Chloe chuckles and playfully says "Of course you would lecture me about that king of brooding"

Daniel glares at Chloe, or attempts to, but his smile on his face breaks the whole attempt. Chloe chuckles then says "nice try king" then sits back in Daniel's arms and relaxes for a bit while Daniel also chuckles at Chloe's name for him stops the failed attempt at glaring.

After about 5 minutes of cuddling peacefully Chloe moved a little to look up at Daniel. She opens her mouth and says "Why are you not scared for tomorrow?" Daniel smiles at that and says "Because sweetheart you are in my arms right now. That is all I need to be content." Then Daniel leans down to give Chloe a kiss. Chloe is smiling because of how much a romantic Daniel is and she meets him halfway.

In the kiss Chloe just remembers back on these two years she has been together with Daniel. They have been through a lot together. First they had to learn how to trust each other enough to be friends and then they clicked from then on. They did have fights throughout. But those always last one day at most. They together got through being rejected by their godly fathers and their mortal mothers because of being the odd balls they are. They together learned how to fight. They fought like a well-oiled machine. Not many succeed to beat them when they fight this pair most monsters with any sense at all steer cleared of these two unknown legends. They together learned how to control their powers through hard work and vigilance. They shared a bond that only one other couple in the world has. But even theirs hasn't reached the power Daniel and Chloe share.

Daniel during the kiss thinks about a time back when they were only 13. He thinks of when they both were on the run from monsters trying to survive. This was when they met and learned to trust each other with their life even though each both had no trust in anyone around them. They overcame that and decided to trust each other finally after two days of complete paranoia. Which now Daniel finds the absurd reasons to not trust Chloe absolutely hilarious. Their trust only grew from then on until this moment. Now their trust is so strong they would give the other there own life and soul for protection. Something many people have trouble doing. Even when their job is to.

Both Daniel and Chloe know what will happen tomorrow they just are not thinking about that. Chloe then breaks the kiss and relaxes into the warm and protective arms of her protector. Chloe at this point begins to think again. She knows that tomorrow is the prophesied date of their death. While thinking in her mind about their death she begins to think about her relationship with Daniel. Then she instinctively looks back and see's Daniel with his head leaned back staring up at the sky in contentment with a smile on his handsome face. Then Chloe finds herself saying "Daniel?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I am ready to take this one more step." At this Daniel looks at Chloe with wide eyes while Chloe didn't know why she said that but she still felt like it was what she truly wanted after these many years of being with Daniel...But that didn't stop the bright blush that covered her cheeks in mere seconds.

Daniel who looks completely taken by surprise, but amused at Chloe's embarrassment, says "Are you sure?"

Chloe then, still looking thoroughly embarrassed (to the amusement of Daniel), kissed Daniel softly and pushed him to the ground. Daniel let Chloe push him to the ground then again he is to caught off guard by the kiss that thought is not possible for him. Chloe the backed away from Daniel's lips and said "Yes, I am sure Danny." Then Daniel's head finally caught up with current events and he took on a predatory look. Daniel then flipped Chloe to the bottom and he said with a smirk "Well then. Since you said that I have many things in store for us". Chloe at this became even more red and gave out a squeak that Daniel found absolutely adorable. Now began a very intense make out session. As time passed Chloe became less red and adventurous. Then, to the surprise of Danny, Chloe flipped Danny to the bottom and pulled her shirt off to revel a lacy red bra. Then Danny started to ogle the new exposed skin for him to look at while Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned forward catching Daniel further off guard. The she start to run her nails down his chest while moving her mouth to right next to Danny's ear.

Chloe then said with a smirk and a smile "Cat got your tongue? Or are you just to stunned?"

"uhhhhhhhh" said Daniel.

At this Chloe just laughed then said " If you want this to continue I will meet you in the bedroom"

At this she stands up and starts waltzing down to the cabin while swaying her hips back and forth. Upon, seeing this Daniel finally stood up charged down the hill and picked up Chloe fireman style. Then charging down the hill into the cabin he went like a man on a mission. All the way Chloe is laughing.


End file.
